De volta pra casa
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: UA Oneshot NaruxSasu Virada do ano, um bar uma carona. Feliz Ano Novo para todos


Notas da autora: ola pessoas o/ fanfic de ano novo para todos vocês. NaruxSasu n.n pq afinal ele são lindos juntos XD. UA num bar n.n nya rimou XD oka curtam a fic.

**De volta ao lar – by Anjo Setsuna**

Luzes opacas, risadas abafadas e cheiro de bebida no ar. Ali estava Naruto, um garoto loiro de lindos olhos azuis mais uma vez em um bar qualquer. Virada do ano e não tinha com quem comemorar, já que não possuía família. Entre um gole e outro já estava ficando bêbado, o barman solicito apenas se encarregava de encher seu copo quando ficava vazio.

- Uma vodka com limão (1).

Um garoto de olhos negros, pele alva e cabelo preto pediu secamente a bebida e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Tcs isso é bebida de franguinhos.

Nosso amigo Naruto bêbado como o Jeremias (2) se limitou a provocar, nem olhando para quem fazia o pedido. Sua cabeça estava girando e resolveu apóia-la no balcão do bar.

- Dobe... – o garoto limitou-se a responder dando um grande gole em sua bebida engarrafada.

- He Teme.

- Naruto?

O garoto resolveu olhar para o lado, reparando naqueles cabelos loiros tão familiares, pois sempre eram eriçados de tão rebeldes como seu dono.

- Mamãe?

Uma gota escorreu pela testa do barman e do garoto. Naruto resolveu virar seu rosto para ver a quem pertencia à voz e deu um largo sorriso.

- Sasuke teme!

- Hun...

O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, não se viam há alguns meses. Deu um longo gole em sua bebida e um silêncio perturbador se instalou entre os dois. Naruto ainda ficou observando seu amigo por um tempo, seu largo sorriso desaparecendo aos poucos e olhou para o barman.

- Uma vodka para mim também.

- Hai. – respondeu colocando a bebida para o loiro.

- Pensei que fosse bebida de franguinhos. – o moreno provocou terminando sua garrafinha e começando a beber outra.

- Se está no galinheiro, seja o galo – riu.

- Isso não faz sentido – uma gota escorria por sua testa.

- Tem razão.

O loiro assentiu e virou a garrafinha num gole só. Olhou seu amigo com mais atenção e pediu outra garrafinha.

- He Teme sempre do contra neh. – aponta as roupas escuras do moreno, afinal era virada do ano e as pessoas costumavam vestir branco.

- Você não pode dizer muita coisa. – disse olhando as roupas laranja do amigo.

- Hehehe – disse coçando sua nuca num gesto encabulado – Onde está Sakura-chan?

O loiro viu seu amigo ficar tenso e terminar num gole só o resto de sua segunda garrafa, pegando a terceira com o barman. Ele deu um longo gole e respondeu:

- Nós terminamos...

- Heh – o loiro começou a beber sua segunda garrafinha – E ela está bem?

- Obrigado pelo apoio Dobe – disse sarcástico.

- De nada – sorriu largamente. – Afinal ela merecia algo melhor.

Sasuke fez cara de mais uma palavra e você morre. Naruto apenas começou a rir descontroladamente e com muito custo se levantou para ir embora.

- Ei Dobe já vai?

- Os fogos de artifício são mais interessantes em meus sonhos.

E o loiro se encaminhou a saída com a garrafinha não terminada em mãos. O moreno o seguiu também com sua garrafinha não terminada até a saída do bar.

- Sabe os guardas irão te parar no meio do caminho desse jeito.

- Quem disse que eu vou de carro – deu um grande sorriso – Ah não ser que queira ser meu motorista Teme.

Naruto ria novamente, a bebida o fazia um bobo alegre maior do que já era. Sasuke suspirou conformado. Puxou a garrafa da mão do amigo e bebeu em um gole.

- Ei Teme! Isso era meu.

- Não reclama, é o pagamento pela carona.

Sasuke virou num gole só também sua própria garrafa e arrastou seu amigo para seu carro e foram para o apartamento do loiro. No meio do caminho Naruto adormeceu no banco.

- Ei Naruto! Acorde.

- Mais cinco minutos mãe...

- Tcs Dobe...

O moreno apoiou seu amigo em seu ombro e conseguiu após cinco tentativas frustradas abrir a porta do apartamento, largou o loiro no chão da sala e começou a fumar um cigarro na sacada. Lembrava-se de como era quando morava ali no começo do ano e sorriu percebendo que a chave ainda era a mesma. Após mais um trago ouviu resmungos do loiro, provavelmente estava sonhando.

- Sasuke não vá... – o loiro sussurrava dormindo.

Sasuke suspirou se lembrando desse pedido, palavras ditas no dia que resolveu deixar o apartamento para ir morar com sua nova namorada, olhou o relógio faltavam cinco minutos para meia-noite. Resolveu acomodar seu amigo no sofá, o carregou gentilmente para o móvel e apoiou a cabeça do loiro em seu colo, já que resolveu sentar-se.

- Naruto...

O loiro sonolento acomodou-se melhor no colo do amigo e abriu seus olhos azuis, fitando seu amigo. Acordara com o movimento de ser carregado.

- Teme já é ano novo?

- Não – soltou fumaça do cigarro na cara do loiro – por acaso escutou os fogos?

- Ei! Já disse para não fumar aqui.

- Não é educado contrariar as visitas sabia.

- Ora seu! Donos da casa não são visi...

Interrompeu o que ia dizer, ao se lembrar que amigo não morava mais lá. Olhou o relógio, faltava apenas três minutos. Novamente o silêncio se sobrepôs entre eles. Um olhar de me desculpe era visível entre os dois. Naruto se virou no colo no moreno, desviando o olhar. O sofá ficava de frente para a vista da sacada, o que o loiro usou como entretenimento. Sasuke terminou seu cigarro e também ficou a olhar a vista. Alguns fogos já podiam ser visto ao longe.

- Dois minutos Dobe...

- Hai... Ei como abriu a porta?

- Ainda tenho as chaves...

- Hum... Pensei que tinha esquecido elas por aí, já que não voltou para visitas.

- Andei ocupado.

Sasuke viu o olhar contrariado do loiro, que se levantou do seu colo e ficou sentado ao seu lado ainda olhando para varanda.

- Hunf Teme... Desejos para o ano novo?

- Nenhum e você?

- Apenas um.

- Hum... Um minuto Dobe.

Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke, fazendo o moreno o olhar. Lá fora ouviam o barulho dos fogos aumentarem. Clarões invadiam a sala escura, fazendo pequenos pontos brilhantes refletirem nos olhos dos dois. Naruto entrelaçou seus dedos com o de Sasuke. O moreno o olhava confuso. Lá fora ouviam as pessoas gritarem:

CINCO!

O loiro sentou no colo do moreno, deixando uma perna em cada lado da cintura do garoto.

QUATRO!

O moreno arregalou seus olhos surpreso.

TRES!

O loiro envolveu o pescoço do moreno.

DOIS!

O moreno entreabriu os lábios surpreso.

UM!

- Happy new year! – sussurrou o loiro roçando seus lábios no do moreno.

BOOM POW BOOMM !!

Os fogos explodiam sem cessar e na sala Naruto tomou ferozmente os lábios de seu amigo. Sua língua explorava cada canto daquela boca, enquanto suas mãos forçavam a cabeça do moreno para um maior contato. Talvez fosse a bebida ou falta de ar daquele gesto sem interrupção que tornava seus rostos corados e quando Naruto deu uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior do moreno, fazendo uma pequena linha de saliva surgir entre os dois, eles respiraram afoitos.

Sasuke ainda buscava ar com desespero, olhando confuso para seu amigo. Bebida demais, pensou. Acariciou a cabeleira loira e apertou em um abraço seu amigo, quando viu pequenas lágrimas surgirem naqueles orbes azuis.

- Feliz ano novo também, Naruto.

Os soluços chorosos aumentaram e as mãos do loiro se apertavam na camisa do moreno.

- Meu desejo nesse ano novo é que você volte...

- Naruto... – disse o moreno com pena – Acho que bebemos demais.

- Errado, bebemos de menos – Eu... – aproximou os seus lábios.

Sasuke segurou seus punhos firmemente e desviou o rosto.

- Naruto, não diga coisa que vai se arrepender.

- Idiota! – o loiro gritou e passou as mãos no próprio cabelo nervosamente – Droga Sasuke! – se levantou – Não diga que você não percebeu, não diga que não sente o mesmo depois desse beijo!

O moreno deu um suspiro cansando e ficou olhando o teto, as luzes que ainda invadiam a sala como flashes chamaram sua atenção e ele se levantou indo ate o loiro o imprensando na pequena mureta da sacada.

- Sabe Dobe – roçou seus lábios no do loiro – Eu só tive certeza agora.

- Ba-ka.

Naruto gemeu com o pequeno beijo depositado em seu pescoço, empurrou o moreno para dentro do apartamento e o derrubou no chão da sala. Atacou o pescoço de Sasuke com pequenos chupões, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva. Mordeu com um pouco mais de força no ombro do moreno, deixando marcas de seus dentes.

- Ai!

- Isso é por ter ido embora – disse sorrindo sapeca – E isso – lambeu os lábios do moreno – é só começo – deu uma mordidinha no lábio inferior do moreno – Bem vindo de volta.

- Naruto – Sasuke gemeu com o toque.

- Hahaha!

Naruto gargalhou extremamente feliz, sendo envolvido pelos braços do moreno que inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do loiro, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo sarado de Naruto.

- É bom estar de volta – Sasuke disse com meio sorriso.

OWARI FELIZ 2008!

Notas da autora: sim podem dar pedradas, eu ate comecei a fazer o lemon, mas ficou uma droga, se alguém quiser me ajudar com o lemon para essa fic eu prometo postar aqui depois XD. Lembre-se bebida com responsabilidade e que esse ano novinho seja cheio de felicidade para todos. Beijos! Reviews? ;3

(1) Smirnoff ICE Red XD pra quem conhece, cara é muito bom n.n mas lembre-se, se beber não dirija, se dirigir me chama pra beber XD zuera.

(2) Jeremias, bêbado famoso do you tube. Não conhece? Procura lá e você vai entender XD.


End file.
